1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectile locators and more particularly pertains to an remotely activated location identifying arrow attachment for facilitating audible location of an arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of projectile locators is known in the prior art. More specifically, projectile locators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art projectile locators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,948; 4,858,935; 5,024,447; 5,141,229; 5,157,405; and 5,167,417.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a remotely activated location identifying arrow attachment for facilitating audible identification of a location of an arrow which includes a receiver assembly couplable to an arrow between the shaft and the knock thereof for selectively generating an audio signal, and a transmitter assembly positioned remotely relative to the receiver assembly for generating a signal to activate the receiver assembly to facilitate audible location of the associated arrow.
In these respects, the remotely activated location identifying arrow attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating audible location of an arrow.